¿A qué llamas felicidad?
by Konohaa girl
Summary: One-Shot para un concurso. Temática: Encuentro. – T-teme a la f-felicidad - ; -Uno no puede temerle a algo que nunca ha sentido, Hyuuga –  Posibles spoilers.


¡Hola a todos!

Aquí traigo un One-shot que hice hace unas semanas para un concurso. La temática era un encuentro entre Sasuke y Hinata en lo que va del manga, fue por eso que tuve que respetar todo, sobre todo sus personalidades, y eso fue lo que más me gustó porque no fue difícil. Debe ser porque son tal para cual, ¿no?

Bueno, con esta historia quedé en segundo puesto, y la verdad que me sorprendí mucho porque creía que capaz quedaría última, así que estoy muy feliz el saber que el shot no estaba tan mal n.n

Ok, basta de palabrerías y nos los aburro más,

espero que les guste. Besos!

* * *

¿A qué llamas felicidad?

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde estarán? – se preguntó mirando con su Byakugan los alrededores del bosque – Ya han pasado las dos horas.

La muchacha de cabellos largos y azulados tomó asiento sobre una roca que se encontraba frente a ella para descansar mientras seguía esperando a su equipo.

Hace un par de horas Shino, quien había sido elegido el líder del equipo para esta misión, les había informado que se separaran para poder cubrir un mayor rango. Ella había decidido recorrer el sur en busca de las pistas necesarias para la misión que habían iniciado hace un mes: la búsqueda del traidor de Konoha.

Había sido un día caluroso cuando la Hokage les había mandado a llamar con el motivo de un nuevo pedido…

_._

_._

_._

_-Tsunade-sama – dijo su secretaria y aprendiz de cabellos cortos y oscuros al golpear la puerta – Tsunade-sama._

_-Entra Shizune – se escuchó decir desde adentro de la habitación con un aire cansino._

_La mujer abrió la puerta y se acercó al escritorio lleno de la acumulación de papeles y pergaminos donde podía verse a una mujer rubia toda ojerosa._

_-El equipo de rastreo que ha mandado a llamar – presentó Shizune a la vez que les hacía una seña para que entrasen – Ya están aquí._

_-Perfecto, tomen – habló la Godaime revolviendo los pergaminos de su derecha y sacando uno de tamaño medio para entregárselo al equipo – Su nueva misión._

_Su compañero de lentes se acercó con paso lento para recibir el objeto y abrirlo. Sonrió imperceptiblemente y se lo entregó a su otro compañero el cual, al leer lo que decía hizo una mueca de fastidio._

_-Esto es inútil – bufó Kiba mirando a la mujer en el escritorio – No hay caso en seguir con eso._

_-Puede ser – contestó la mujer – pero es una orden, y como tal deben obedecerla._

_-¿Qué pasará luego? – arremetió el muchacho aún con el pergamino en la mano - ¿Nos mandará otra vez en vano a la misma misión?_

_-Kiba – le llamó su amigo, a lo cual el aludido lo miró – Pásale el pergamino a Hinata y no cuestiones a la Hokage, ella sabe lo que hace._

_-Es inútil Shino – le recriminó._

_El muchacho de lentes retrocedió unos pasos hasta quedar frente a él y le arrebató el objeto de las manos para luego pasárselo a la muchacha que intentaba comprender que sucedía._

_Agradeció el gesto de su amigo y agachó la cabeza para comenzar a leer lo que decía. Era, por lo visto, otra misión de mucho tiempo en busca de pistas de Sasuke Uchiha._

_"Encontrar pistas y luego traerlo" es lo que decía al pie del texto._

_Por eso su amigo había dicho eso, ella también pensaba que era inútil, después de todo habían pasado ya cuatro años desde su partida. Años en los cuales había visto como Naruto, el chico que amaba, se esforzaba por mejorar y buscar para traer de una vez por todas a su amigo al que, según él, siempre siguió siendo su hogar._

_-Haremos todo lo posible Tsunade-sama – oyó decir a Shino – Partiremos en unas horas._

_-Confío en ustedes Aburame – concluyó señalándoles la puerta y retomando la vista en unos papeles._

_Los tres integrantes del equipo salieron del edificio y mantuvieron silencio hasta llegar a la esquina de la cuadra donde se erguía la gran torre donde habían estado. Kiba sonrió al ver a su mascota echado bajo una sombra mientras los esperaba y corrió hacia él para acariciarlo._

_-Piensas lo mismo que yo Shino – le dijo al subirse al lomo de Akamaru, el cual bostezaba – También tú Hinata._

_-Piense o no lo mismo que tú, esa no es manera de dirigirte a tus superiores – le contestó seriamente el muchacho – Debemos irnos, nos encontraremos en un par de horas en la entrada de la aldea._

_-¿Quién te nombró líder?_

_-Si hubieras leído detenidamente, lo hubieras sabido. Ahora, andando._

_-N-nos vemos – habló Hinata al fin dejando atrás su presencia silenciosa – Iré a b-buscar mis c-cosas._

_-De acuerdo Hinata, no te tardes – concluyó el chico serio._

.

.

.

-Otra misión q-que fallaremos – se dijo mirando el cielo azul atestado de nubes – Es imposible hallar p-pista alguna d-de Uchiha-san.

Respiró profundamente y estiró sus músculos al elevar sus brazos por sobre su cabeza. Estaba cansada y quería volver a su casa, dormir en su cama, bañarse en una ducha, pasear por su aldea. Pero no podría hacer nada de eso hasta conseguir algún rastro, ya que si no deberían permanecer fuera hasta que se terminara el plazo de tiempo establecido.

En eso observó un árbol que brindaba una magnífica sombra en la cual podría acostarse a descansar un poco antes de que sus compañeros regresaran. Se levantó de la roca que le servía de asiento y dirigió a aquel lugar lentamente pero, al llegar a unos pasos del árbol, algo pasó por su lado a gran velocidad y se incrustó en la madera. La chica levantó la vista y observó una katana atravesando el tronco, cosa que le alertó y llevó a darse la vuelta.

No vio a nadie pero debía estar alerta ya que estaba en peligro, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el objeto pero ya no lo encontró, lo habían retirado. Repentinamente sintió como su espalda se golpeaba contra el tronco anterior y como una mano, áspera ante el contacto, se ubicaba en su cuello haciendo presión.

El sol le daba de lleno en los ojos por lo que no podía divisar la cara de su atacante, hasta que éste se acercó más a su rostro para mostrarle una máscara de frialdad.

-S-suélteme – intentó decir a falta de aire – P-por favor…-

-Es en vano que sigan buscándome – dijo él aferrando su cuello con más fuerza, haciendo que se elevara y sus pies ya no tocasen el verde suelo – La próxima vez encontrarán el cadáver de quien tenga esta misión.

Hinata intentaba zafarse del agarre pero era imposible, era muy fuerte. Sin dudas aquel muchacho que había pertenecido a su aldea se había vuelto más poderoso. Si no hubiera sido así, lo habría sentido aproximarse.

-¿Escuchaste? – preguntó alzando la voz y sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

Ella solo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza para luego caer al suelo. Estaba recuperando el aire, sus pulmones ya reaccionaban.

Alzó la vista y lo vio todavía en su presencia, estaba envainando la katana.

-No vuelvan más, Hyuuga – dijo girando para retirarse – No lograrán que regrese, es imposible – finalizó comenzando a caminar.

¿Hyuuga? ¿Cómo sabía quién era? Cierto, sus ojos…

-L-lo sé, es c-completamente inútil – susurró la chica mirando el césped – Porque Uchiha-san es un c-cobarde.

Sintió como paró su marcha y apareció nuevamente frente a ella, a lo que levantó la vista y lo observó temerosamente.

-¿Crees que un cobarde se atrevería a irse de su aldea? – comenzó secamente - ¿A traicionar a mucha gente? ¿A aliarse con un imbécil a cambio de poder? – se agachó para así sus cabezas quedar a la misma altura - ¿A matar a ese imbécil tan fácilmente? Y como si fuera poco – en sus ojos apareció activada su línea sucesoria - ¿A matar a su propio hermano? Un cobarde no sería capaz de todo eso.

Eso último la desconcertó. ¿En serio había acabado con su propia sangre? Nunca creyó que eso pudiese ser verdad, pero cuando oía a Naruto hablar con su equipo entendía que esa era la venganza por la cual ese muchacho había decidido convertirse en un renegado al abandonar todo lo que poseía y también ser, por eso, anotado en el Libro Bingo de los ANBU.

-Es un c-cobarde – volvió a repetir, no sabía de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para decirle eso, él tranquilamente podía matarla, pero sus palabras no querían detenerse – T-teme a la f-felicidad.

Sasuke Uchiha esbozó una sonrisa irónica y le tomó de un brazo para levantarla y empujarla nuevamente hacia el árbol donde minutos antes la había atacado.

-Uno no puede temerle a algo que nunca ha sentido, Hyuuga – volvió a aferrar su cuello pero esta vez más suave para que pudiera hablar – Y no tienes derecho a decir eso, como si me conocieras.

-Es cierto – contestó y vio como los ojos del muchacho volvían a ser negros – N-no lo conozco pero puedo ver q-que no quiere s-ser feliz.

-¿Qué sabes tú sobre la felicidad? – le interrogó cambiando esa faceta que había tenido hasta el momento al entrecerrar los ojos mostrando enojo - ¿Sabes acaso qué es eso?

Hinata desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, ver esos ojos la intimidaban, además de no saber qué contestarle. ¿Qué sabía ella sobre la felicidad? No tenía derecho de haberle cuestionado con aquel tema.

-Veo que no – contestó soltándola pero se vio interrumpido al sentir como ella aferraba la mano que anteriormente la mantenía cautiva.

-Usted – lo miró nuevamente - t-tiene personas q-que no se rinden en s-su búsqueda. Sabe a q-quien me refiero. El estar c-con ellos… - apretó con más fuerza la mano áspera del moreno - ¿No lo hacía feliz?

-Eso es parte del pasado – se deshizo del agarre de la muchacha – Ya no vivo de eso, no desde que he concretado lo que siempre quise.

-Ellos q-quieren v-volver a verlo. La f-felicidad está con las p-personas que q-queremos.

-¿Las personas qué queremos? Hmp – sonrió amargamente de medio lado – Yo no quiero a nadie– acercó más su cuerpo al de ella - La vida es pasajera, lo que una vez quisimos, llegamos a olvidarlo; lo que tanto ansiamos se vuelve inalcanzable y lo abandonamos; la felicidad, esa de la que tú hablas, se convierte en soledad. Todo se derrumba, todo cambia.

-P-pero – siguió mirándolo nuevamente pero a la vez se sentía nerviosa por la cercanía – P-pero si todo c-cambia, su m-mente también puede hacerlo. Vuelva Uchiha-san, es s-su hog…-

-Esa aldea – elevó la voz – traicionó a mi clan, Hyuuga. No es mi hogar, es solo más basura inservible en este mundo – esa última frase la escupió amargamente, haciendo que la piel de ella se erizara.

-Es s-su hogar – bajó la vista – S-siempre lo será.

Sasuke se acercó más a ella hasta alcanzar su oído con su boca para poder susurrarle una última cosa:

-Es solo más basura en este mundo, Hyuuga.

El muchacho se separó rápidamente y emprendió su marcha sin mirar atrás, dejando a una chica con lágrimas a punto de salir debido a la impotencia que sentía ante los dichos de él, el cual se iba triunfante de su encuentro.

-Una cosa más – escuchó a cierta distancia de ella, lo cual hizo que dirigiera su mirada hacia la figura del Uchiha – Volveré a Konoha.

Hinata sonrió aliviada ante lo que sus oídos captaron. ¿Sería posible que hubiera podido convencerlo?

-No cantes victoria antes de tiempo – le dijo secamente – No regresaré para quedarme, iré a arreglar algunos asuntos.

-¿Asuntos? – preguntó confundida, todo sentimiento que había adquirido antes se le esfumó más rápido que un suspiro.

-Y no serán en son de paz, así que prepárense – contestó volviendo a caminar – Y antes de que todo acabe tal vez puedas darme tu definición de felicidad – concluyó perdiéndose entre los árboles.

La chica cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar, otra vez había sido una inútil. ¿De qué servía ser un ninja si siempre fallaba en todo? Y ahora debería anunciar eso que aterraba.

_"Y no serán en son de paz", _volvió a recordar.

Se secó las lágrimas y se dispuso a ir en busca de sus compañeros por lo que se levantó y comenzó a caminar tras activar su Byakugan.

La presencia del muchacho de hace unos minutos ya no se encontraba, debería estar lejos.

Visualizó a sus amigos y se encaminó hacia ellos, seguramente se debían de haber encontrado en el camino y por eso venían juntos. Hinata continuó sin mirar atrás, debía de contarles lo sucedido y, sobre todo, informarle a Konoha lo que le había dicho.

_"Y antes de que todo acabe tal vez puedas darme tu definición de felicidad."_

_Es lo que yo siento en esa aldea con mis amigos,_ pensó esbozando una sonrisa, _es por eso que no dudaré en defenderlos. Espero que algún día tú puedas encontrarla, Uchiha-san._

Siguió avanzando bajo ese cielo repleto de nubes oculto por los tantos árboles que la rodeaban, aún con esa sonrisa, hasta perderse entre la espesura del bosque.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Fin.


End file.
